nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:~Maplespots~
cleared off my talk page because about 60% of the messages were stupid leave a heading and a signature or I'll do it for you. If you have any problem with me, please take it up with the --- Okay, this message is useless I saw a picture of you. You look like me. But I have more freckles.-- [[User:Mistybird|'☯']] 12:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) did you watch the hockey game? you should have watched the hockey game we beat finland 3 - nothing GO TEAM CANADA I get dark only to shine 19:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! You made me so happy. For ages, I always wanted a decent siggie. Now I have one! All thanks to you :) ''You won't''[[User talk:WildViper009|'' forget me....]] 19:12, February 10, 2014 (UTC) SIGGIE remember the siggie i promised you ''ages ago? i started making ittttttt YAY FOR SUDDENLY-NOT-LAZY-NINJA love you ;* I get dark only to shine 19:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC) idk but it's bold on mine too .O. imma make valentine's card thingies now - any suggestions for what to write on 'em? they'll be cute little boxes that i post on my friends' talk pages :D I get dark only to shine 20:07, February 10, 2014 (UTC) lol it probably is my siggie, whoops... BLAME JET, SHE MADE IT and that's... a terrific suggestion. never would've thought of it myself xD I get dark only to shine 20:11, February 10, 2014 (UTC) it's funny how i get most active when i try to leave the wiki.............. I get dark only to shine 20:17, February 10, 2014 (UTC) wtf xD YOU SHALL WATCH THE OLYMPICS MKAY AND YOU SHALL ENJOY IT the hockey game was pretty epical, canada won<3 and moguls are so cool AND WE WON GOLD BITCH I get dark only to shine 20:37, February 10, 2014 (UTC) what even...? xD dude check it: --insert beautiful valentines day thing that had to be removed because it was screwing up my talk page sorry Ninja-- I get dark only to shine 20:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) i don't know what the fuck just happened xD I get dark only to shine 20:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC) i was just trying to delete it but then it said someone else edited :P I get dark only to shine 20:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC) i guess i'll need somewhere else to test it outttt xP I get dark only to shine 21:14, February 10, 2014 (UTC) I THINK I FIXED IT I get dark only to shine 21:20, February 10, 2014 (UTC) okay lemme see here I get dark only to shine 21:44, February 10, 2014 (UTC) so i made your siggie but it sort of sucks.... I want blood, guts and chocolate cake i tried... I get dark only to shine 03:16, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I MADE A THING ASK BREEZE FOR THE THING IF YOU WANT YKNOW I get dark only to shine 05:06, February 13, 2014 (UTC) OMG YOU'RE ACTUALLY USING IT EEEEK<3333 I get dark only to shine 23:42, February 13, 2014 (UTC) well yay i'm glad :D <3 I get dark only to shine 04:33, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Since You've Left I hope you can still see this message, since I can't contact you on your new acc, since I forgot what it was :c If you're leaving and you don't want any of your cats, please give me a list of the cats you wanted deleted. Thanks! My heart keeps shattering at the thought of never seeing you again... 22:43, August 8, 2014 (UTC)